deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucina vs Xianghua
Lucina vs Xianghua is a What-If? episode of Death Battle created by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's featuring Lucina from the Fire Emblem series and Xianghua from the Soul Calibur series. Description Fire Emblem vs Soul Calibur, Two female swordswoman with the will power to defend their kingdom will go head to head and raise their blades to see who the best of the best. Will the princess of another dimension slay the cheerful heroine, Or will the princess fall at the blades of Soul Calibur. Who will win? Intro (Cue Death Battle Theme Song) Wiz: The mighty sword, Always a useful weapon to swordsman of many different shape and sizes. These swordsman tend to risk their lives in battle. Boomstick: But sometime it not just men that use their sword to defend a kingdom or attack it, Sometime even female know how to use their blade well to an advance. Wiz: Like Lucina, The Princess of a doomed timeline. Boomstick: And Chai Xianghua, The Wielder of the Krita-Yuga. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Lucina (Cue Fire Emblem Fates - Lost in Thoughts All Alone *New Remix*) Wiz: The kingdom of Ylisse, What once a very peaceful nation was given a new form of hope as Prince Chrom, Who was a skilled swordsman and captain of the Shepherds, have got along with a nice girl and gave birth to a baby girl. Her name was Lucina Lucina '-Daughter of Chrom' '-Princess of Ylisse' '-Role: Lord' '-Skilled in Swordplay' '-Blessed by Naga' '-Time Traveler' Boomstick: However the timing could've been worst, At the same time, Ylisse was attacked and the world was crumbling apart thanks to a couple of monster bringers. Wiz: This was the work of Grima, A massive dragon bent on destroying all form of life with an army of risens. Boomstick: Poor daddy Chrom was killed however thanks to some helping hands from her relative, She manage to survive and even meet a nice woman who can make people TRAVEL THROUGH TIME! Wiz: This was Naga, Who Lucina was gifted with the mark of. However if she was gonna go back in time to prevent this doomed future, She had to get herself a new appearance, Cutting her hair short and putting on a mask and going by a new name. Marth. Boomstick: Wait isn't that the blue hair guy. Wiz: Well Marth is one of her ancestors. Boomstick: Still, Could've pick a more original name. (Cue Fire Emblem: Fates - Battling Lucina) Wiz: After she arrive, She manage to proven how much she gain as she was able to take out some risen that followed her, Even saving Lissa. Weapons '-Parallel Falchion' '--Forged by Naga' '--Do major damages to Dragons and Evil Dragons unit' '--Heal Weilder 20% of health' '-Rapier' '--Does major damages to Beast and Armored Unit' Boomstick: Lucina play Lord class, Which is a massive role in the Fire Emblem universe. Her weapon of choice, Known as Falchion, That so handy, It can actually heal a bit of her. Wiz: While it not really the most strongest sword the heroes used, It is a divine blade that was forged by Naga and been used many time by many heroes, Including Marth himself. Boomstick: However it not just that alone as giving on her role as Lord, She get another weapon, Known as the Rapier. Wiz: The rapier while not as powerful does have the extra advantage of being mainly effective against the likes of beasts, horseback and mainly armored units, Meaning that this is a good weapon to use against defensive fighters. Boomstick: Along with that, She got tons of move to give her to perform, Like Shield Breaker that break through defense like butter, Dancing Blade which she dash and slash, Dolphin Splash for the extra high and a fast reflex to counter attack. Wiz: Out of all, Her most strongest form attack come in form of a critical strike, Which pull off major damages to anything it hit with enough powerful force. Boomstick: Damn, Talk about putting your power in a swing. Feats '-Saved Both Chrom and Lissa from Risen' '-Defeated Lon'qu' '-Helped the Shepards defeat Grima' '-Dodge lightning fast enough' '-Keeps up with the Risen' Wiz: She is fast enough to keep up with the Risens, Skilled enough to defeat Lon'qu in a fight and was even fast enough to dodge lightning. Thou despite this, she wasn't quick enough to dodge the risen that damaged her mask. Weakness '-Couldn't keep her mask protected' '-Have little defense with little armor' '-Lack ranged attack' '-Relay on teammates to defender her(giving her role as Lord)' Boomstick: So yeah not that perfect of a swordswoman, Even seeing how not only does she lack much ranged attack but not even fully armored. Which can lead her wide open. Wiz: Even more giving on her role as lord, She need to be protected as Lord in the Fire Emblem universe are always the main force of defense which if they fall, The Shepards would lose the battle. Thou Lucina have been an exception time and time again and won't fall to anyone, Keeping her blade up high in the heat of the battle. Chai Xianghua (Cue Soul Calibur II - Hubris) Wiz: Many centuries ago, The Chai family were a very skilled group of seasoned warriors for China for many decades. They would eventually give birth to a new daughter to help hold the family honor. She was known as Chai Xianghua who was already building up to be as skilled in swordplay as hoped. Chai Xianghua '-Daughter of the late Chai Xiangfei' '-A Member of the Imperial Guards' '-One of the heroic trio along with Kilik and Maxi' '-Also Skilled in Swordplay' '-Mother of Leixia and Leixin (in a Former Timeline)' Boomstick: However her mother kicked the bucket at age 11 so Xianghua decided to use her talent by joining the Imperial Guard, But at the same time they were already in a slump. Wiz: The emperor of Ming Dynasty China was getting depress to look for a weapon known as the "Hero Sword", A weapon that can hopefully keep the kingdom safe from the evil forces. The emperor would sent a lot of his most skilled soldiers to seek the sword, Mainly Xianghua herself. (Cue Soul Calibur IV - Immaculate Pledge) Boomstick: A long with her journey for said sword, She came across a monk name Kilik and a pirate captain name Maxi to form a heroic trio on a quest to stop the evil sword "Soul Edge". Wiz: And thou it all she have been proving how much she can fight on her own. Her fighting style involve a mixage of traditional swordfight with a dancing style, This is to make it not only easy to dodge incoming attacks with ease but to perform some real dangerous combos which tend to throw opponents off guard. Weapons '-Krita-Yuga' '--Gifted by her mother before her passing' '--One of the Ling-Sheng Su Temple sacred trinity against Soul Edge' '--Secretly transform into Soul Calibur' '-Soul Calibur' '--Strong enough against Soul Edge' '--Forged and Formerly wielded by Algol' Boomstick: Her weapon of choice is the Krita-Yuga, A weapon that was passed down to her by her mother, Which unaware to both her and Kilik was the missing sword that Kilik was also looking for after his own home was in chaos where his closest friend was killed. Talk about a frat party gone wrong. Wiz: This was the work of the evil seed formed by Soul Edge, in which in order to protect her homeland and to help Kilik and Maxi out against many foes form around the evil blade, Mainly a bundle of lizardmen and innocent people who were possessed and turn into creatures call manifested. (Cue Soul Calibur 6 - Darkest Shadow) Boomstick: However when it come to fighting the demon of the blade, Who goes by the name Inferno who actually possessed a Noble Warrior and transform into a killing machine known as Nightmare, Xianghua got injured in combat and seeing how when the flaming demon come up, There was only luck. Wiz: This luck come in form when the sacred Krita-Yuga finally transform to the most powerful weapon against Soul Edge, This was known as Soul Calibur, The Sword of Light created and once wielded by The Hero King known as Algol. Boomstick: Ah yes the Hero King who gone insane and evil after accidentally murdering his son. Wiz: Well regardless, Soul Edge give Xianghua a boost of power in her soul, Allowing her to perform destructive moves such as Torrential Chi Blast and Sublimating Blade. Feats '-Slain Inferno with Kilik help' '-Defeated her former rival: Lingyu' '-Fought against hordes of lizardmens' '-Survive a fight with Ivy Valentine with an injured leg' '-Destroyed Soul Edge (Soul Calibur II Ending)' Boomstick: This girl manage to defeat and slay Inferno, Fought off many army of those lizard people and Survive a fight with Ivy who cause her leg injury. She even at one point destroyed Soul Edge herself, thou it hard to tell if it canon or not. Wiz: While her skills is clearly top notch, Her attitude is another thing. Weakness '-Childish at times even in battle' '-Lack ranges from her sword' '-Unable to avoid Ivy ambush that injured her legs.' '-Tend to throw a tantrum as an attack' Boomstick: Despite being serious in defending her homeland, She does have a bad temper a few time here and there, And not to mention that like most swordsman, Even with a sword like her can only be good up close. Wiz: While she is childish in battle, She still have her heart on what his mother said to her all those years ago and keep her on her journey. Ready Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! (At the Entrance Gate of Xiwei Siege Ruins) Lucina can be seen arriving at the front of the gate of the ruined city. She explore and try to investigate. Lucina: Hmm, Seem like something that I need to inform the other about this place. As Lucina about to leave, She accidentally bump into Xianghua who was returning. Xianghua: Ah! Hey watch where you going. Lucina: You were in my way. I need to inform this place to the Shepards. Xianghua: I am in charge of keeping this place safe, So you can tell your sheeps to look elsewhere. (Cue Okami - Demon Lord Nine Tails) Lucina stop in her place. Lucina: You call my team animals. *Ready her Rapier* FIGHT! Lucina quickly slash her sword as Xianghua quickly block, With both sword clashing as they both trying to cut each other down before backing up. Lucina: Hmp, Quick a fast fighter you are. Xianghua: Well you're not bad yourself. Both Xianghua and Lucina keep on clashing their weapons as Lucina quickly perform Dancing Blade, With Xianghua quickly dodging by moving sideway pass Lucina before Lucina throw a surprise kick at Xianghua chest and perform Dolphin Splash, Knocking Xianghua in the air before she fell on the hard ground. Xianghua: Gah! You little.... Lucina getting herself ready as Xianghua quickly get up. Lucina: You seem to be spoiled, Don't expect mercy. Xianghua: Same here! Both continue to slash with Xianghua performing combos against Lucina, causing Lucina to back up more as Xianghua perform a strong move, Breaking Lucina guard before performing Torrential Chi Blast, Shattering Lucina's Mask and Rapier and knocking her against the wall. Xianghua: Have enough? Lucina quickly get up as Xianghua about to perform a finishing blow at Lucina, But Lucina quickly reach for her Parallel Falchion and perform Counter, Countering Xianghua attack. Xianghua: Huh! Lucina: Try this for size! Lucina quickly charge up and perform Shield Breaker, Knocking Xianghua back near the edge of the bridge with some of her armor shattered, As Xianghua fall on her knees with her hands and sword on the ground. Lucina: It time to end this now! Once and for all! (Cue Okami - The Sun Rises) Xianghua sword shine as it transform into Soul Calibur, With Lucina covering her eyes as Xianghua quickly grabbing the sword of light and get up. Xianghua: Yes, Let finish this. Both girls charge at each other and exchange attacks as sparks continue to fly from both blades, Both swordswomans not backing down as they both giving it all they got. Lucina: I cannot lose! Lucina quickly charge up her sword and slash, trying to perform a critical strike against Xianghua as Xianghua quickly get herself ready. Xianghua: I'm going all out! Xianghua quickly boost herself with Soul Charge before countering Lucina with Guard Break. Lucina: GAHH!!! Xianghua: IT OVER NOW! Xianghua slashes Lucina upward, Juggling her in the air before slamming her down. Lucina continue screaming in pain before Xianghua get ready. Xianghua: FOR MY HOMELAND AND MY MOTHER! Xianghua finish her combo off with Sublimating Blade, Swiftly slashing as Lucina stands, Before a burst of blood burst out of Lucina body before princess warrior fall to the ground as Xianghua look over. Xianghua: You put up a fight, You almost had me. K.O.! Xianghua get her wounds healed up with Kilik help as Lucina shattered sword and mask lye next to the puddle of blood of the fallen warrior. Results (Cue Soul Calibur IV - Character Select Screen) Boomstick: Well Ylisse isn't gonna be safe with her gone, That's for sure. Wiz: This was a very difficult battle to work with as both fighters do hold a skill in both speed and close combat, Even more with feats of defeating those powered with evil like the force of Grima and Inferno. Boomstick: However while Lucina is skilled in the art of combat, Xianghua had more training during her adventure. Wiz: Giving that Lucina is a lord type character, She couldn't really handle herself very much and normally relay on teamwork from Chrom or Marth or any other Shepard members to make sure she was protect. While Xianghua have proven that she been able to handle her own well even without help from Kilik or Maxi, Like when she was injured by Ivy Valentine who got a lucky shot, Even with that Xianghua survive more incoming attacks that the pirate daughter had pulled even for the more magical attacks that Ivy had. Boomstick: And this was the same woman who serpent sword can be fired like lighting, Similar to the lightning that Lucina dodge as well. Wiz: This mainly boil down to the swords themselves, Soul Calibur vs the Parallel Falchion. And while the Falchion was a skilled weapon for the Shepard army, Soul Calibur was far more powerful for the hero blade. Boomstick: After all Soul Calibur was made to be so powerful enough to destroy Soul Edge, Which is a pretty powerful sword on it own with the more souls it absorb. Even with the Parallel Falchion healing factor that give Lucina a small edge, It wouldn't really handle the hero sword strong blade, Even when it soul charge at full effect. Wiz: Lucina might be a very skilled warrior for the Shepard army, However Xianghua proven that with her speed and heroic faith in her blade, Lucina wasn't much a match against the female Imperial Soldier. Boomstick: Lucina just couldn't cut through Xianghua path this time. Wiz: The Winner is Chai Xianghua Next Time (Cue 007 Goldeneye - Runway) Their both agents for the greater good. Their both skilled in combat and weaponry. The most importantly of all. Their not smart in the slightest Poll Do you agree with this result, If not then feel free to comment? Feedback are welcome. Yes, I agree with the result. No, I think Lucina should had the upper hand No but I really enjoyed the battle still. Who are you rooting for? Lucina Xianghua Both Trivia *The connection between Lucina and Xianghua are that their both heroic female protagonist, Bent to protecting their hometown and both skilled in the art of swordfighting. *This is the first Death Battle to work on after a massively long hiatus from The Saints Jigglypuff, Who was taking a long break after some real life stress and almost lack of interest, As told here. **Along with this, The original fight planned was on Raiden from Metal Gear vs Zero from Megaman X. However it was already completed by Shadow7615 and was scrapped and replaced. *Credits goes to EmperorDedede for making the FIGHT image. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:Work in progress Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:Fire Emblem vs Soul Calibur Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Magic Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:"Fire Emblem vs Soul Calibur' Themed Death Battle